Unstoppable
Unstoppable is a Degrassi Mini that aired during the tenth season. Cast *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne Plot Part 1 Anya is counting the rhythm for members of the Power Squad, who are performing their routine. Chantay comments that the Ultimate Cheer Battle is tomorrow and the squad is four members short for their performance. She says they haven't been this short of people since Paige Michalchuk broke her leg, and half the squad is out due to mono, to which Anya thinks they deserve it for making out with boys from Bardell. Chantay wonders why they can't catch a break, as she felt they were for sure going to win the $5,000 prize toward Degrassi athletics and trophy. Anya questions Chantay why she has had such a negative attitude, and convinces Chantay to regain her spirits. Chantay says they need four girls with the ability, strength, and sass to pull off the Power Squad's routine, and knows just the four girls for the job. Part 2 Chantay and Anya first approach Holly J. Sinclair, and they explain the situation to her. In disbelief, Holly J. asks if they are really trying to re-build the squad one day before competition, to which Anya and Chantay say yes. She asks if they had considered that they wouldn't let unregistered members participate, and Chantay reveals that Holly J. would perform under the name of one of the sick, missing members. Anya gives her her alias, and the screen shifts to Anya and Chantay telling Bianca DeSousa her fake name. Bianca agrees to do the competition under the condition that she receives 10% of the cash prize. Chantay and Anya then proceed to ask Clare Edwards to join the team. Clare tells the two of them that she is not a cheerleader, but Chantay tells her that Clare's sister, Darcy Edwards, was one of the Power Squad's best. Clare says that cheerleading is not a genetic trait, but Chantay says that she is Power Squad legacy, and is required to do what they say. Grudgingly, Clare agrees, as Anya firmly affirms the loophole that would make her participate. The last girl they try to recruit is Fiona Coyne, who willingly joins because she likes the sequin Power Squad uniforms. Anya and Chantay are ecstatic, even though the rest of their recruits are not. Part 3 The Power Squad, plus Fiona, Clare, Holly J., and Bianca, perform the routine perfectly, and share a group hug together, as they all feel close to another, though Bianca pulls back, saying, "I hate you, cows." Chantay awakens, revealing that the performance had all been dream, to Holly J. and Bianca fighting with each other. Chantay calls everything a nightmare, and Anya calls for one more time to practice before heading home, as it was 3 A.M. Chantay goes off, saying they will all never get the routine since there is no teamwork and that there is no point to everything. She says she picked the four new girls because she thought they were unstoppable, but they were just letting her down. Holly J. tells her to calm down, but Chantay tells them that she believed in them, calling them failures, before leaving. Holly J. and Bianca then lunge at each other again, and Fiona re-applies her lip gloss. Part 4 At the Cheer Battle, the Power Squad's opponents perform a routine, but end up messing up. Chantay thinks they might actually have a chance now, and raises the team's spirit. The Power Squad performs their routine flawlessly, and the audience cheers loudly for them. Trivia *This marks the first mini appearance of Bianca DeSousa. This marks the final mini appearances of Holly J. Sinclair, Anya MacPherson, and Chantay Black. *Chantay mentions that she, Manny Santos and Darcy Edwards broke Paige Michalchuk's leg, a reference to the events of the fourth season episode West End Girls. Gallery 75645.png 675453.png 65755.png 757543.png 657545.png 78563.png 876563.png 756634.png 75643e.png 7865634.png 5454323.png 546433.png 65745.png 674534.png 76554j.png 6754kkh.png 8765nn.png 7098.png 89789.png 970979.png 9786.png 67543j.png 6986.png 56534.png 57453.png 65753k.png 768567.png 56754k.png 700768.png 675645.png 564534.png 6544m.png 75643d.png 54654d.png 54643k.png 53453.png 7544.png Video Alternate Versions *Part 1 on Vimeo *Part 2 on Vimeo *Part 3 on Vimeo *Part 4 on Vimeo Category:Degrassi Category:Season 10 Category:Degrassi Mini